Pretty Lies
by Livyla
Summary: Hinata doesn't have it easy at high school. She has no friends, a family that doesn't acknowledge her and a History partner that seems dead set on making her life a living hell. Hating Hinata Hyuuga was practically a sport. HighSchool AU SasuHina.
1. This Is Pressure

**AN: Hey, it's me again, oh no!**

**This was formerly called Things Change, except yes, things have changed, and the story is now called Pretty Lies (I thought it fit the plot better.)**

**This is a high school fic, there will be lots of course language, and bad habits. Just a warning, please don't get offended. **

**If you do not like the characters behaviors, relax, they will change slowly through out the story. **

**This is edited, I reposted this chapter with many MAJOR changes, because I last wrote over a year ago, and I can't write this same story without changing things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

--

The morning sun was shining down on the girl, highlighting her raven locks, and complimenting her creamy skin. She had a tiny smile adorning her face, and lavender eyes that held a sparkle that drew people to her. To be precise, she looked like an angel from heaven, sent to grace the earth with her serene beauty. And her prince would be the beautifully tanned god, whose electric blue eyes would settle on no one but his angel, while his lips would smile that of one which has been carved by an angel. They would be the most perfect couple to ever grace this world; their love would be so strong that no one could ever break them apart.

And every morning the gorgeous prince would smile at his beautiful princess from his side of the bed, leaning down to plant a small kiss on her fore head, it was so gentle, his mouth was so soft.

"Good morning Naruto" her voice a mere whisper, while a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

Her prince didn't reply, he only gazed deeply into her lavender eyes, making her melt under his intense and loving gaze.

He brought his hand to her pink tinted cheek, caressing it. She knew he was about to tell her something important, so she gave her full attention to him. He opened his mouth, whispering something that she couldn't understand, when she didn't reply he repeated himself, only a fraction louder. "Hinata, I love you." His voice was soothing but confident, and once again, she melted into his embrace. Everything was perfect, it was all she'd ever wanted, for her handsome prince to say the three most important words.

But, dreams like that never last, and Hinata was rudely reminded of that.

"Get up Hinata!" Neji shouted while forcefully ripping the ear phones out of Hinata's ears.

He looked crazy, his thick hair was out of the pony tail which it usually was in, leaving strands of hair to fall in his face, or to be more exact, his mouth. His eyes were hard and blue veins were beginning to show on the side of his head, a Hyuuga trait. And his mouth was set in a deep frown, harsh lines at the corner of his pale mouth, that was if he wasn't yelling.

She would have giggled if she wasn't so afraid of her cousin, he was pretty intimidating most of the time.

"I am under the impression that you do not fully understand the consequences of us arriving late to school." He stated matter of factly, despite his appearance he always managed to sound in control, a voice of authority, even though his status in the Hyuuga family was below Hinata's. "B-but it's...o-only 7 o' clock" Hinata mumbled, she should have known better than to argue with Neji, not only would he win but he'd also manage to make her feel lower than dirt at the same time.

His eyebrow arched as if to say 'Are you questioning my authority?'

"I hope you remember who you are speaking to." he sneered, daring the shy girl to retort. She didn't understand why he got so worked up over such little things; she guessed that he couldn't stand not being in control. Hinata nodded in response, how could she not remember? She mentally slapped herself, if she argued with Neji, it would be reported straight back to Father. "One as low as you, should know your destiny, you can't deny it. You were _born_ to be weak. You can't escape it." He said, white eyes hard and unfriendly, hands clenched tight and shoulders hunched tensely.

All she did was nod quickly in reply; his words still hurt her no matter how many times he said them. It wasn't easy to ignore when your entire family constantly reminded you what a failure you were. Neji walked closer to the edge of Hinata's bed, he sat down on her pale pink quil without invitation. He smirked while watching Hinata attempt to edge away from him, freezing when her back hit the bed rest.

He thought he'd tease her a bit, no harm in that. It wasn't like she had anyone to run off to, she was even more alone than him.

"So, I hear you have a crush on Naruto?" his voice was confident, his expression; predatory. She squirmed under his gaze and felt her face flush; no doubt it was as red as a tomato by now. She shifted her feet uncomfortably when Neji asked her about the boy of her dreams; hopefully he wouldn't tell Naruto."He's way out of your league, he'd never date someone as low or ugly as you, no one would." He said, he hoped it made her feel bad. He'd spent years being jealous of her status in the family, that she had a mother and father when he didn't.

Hinata pressed her fingers together, willing herself to just disappear; she didn't want to hear anymore of it, even though she knew every word he spoke was true.

There were things she held onto though; hope. She hoped that one day she'd become someone different, a person that people could like, someone pretty with a personality. Maybe when she was older people would come to accept her, maybe even like her.

When she saw that Neji was facing away, she made a run for the bathroom which fortunately was located right across from her room. She ran straight in and slammed the wooden door shut; she could finally be by herself, and away from her cousin who loved to see her suffer. She quickly had a shower and washed her face, she walked out with a towel covering the majority of her body. She glanced at the body length mirror; she wasn't anything special, just a plan face with an average body. She looked at her eyes; ugly eyes. She wished for nothing more than a pair of normal eyes, any color; she couldn't stand being teased _every_ day.

The sound of a young girl's voice broke through her thoughts, "Hinata! Stop hogging the bathroom!"

The door creaked open and Hinata poked her head out, steam escaped from the warm bathroom.

Hinata quickly looked around in the hallway, but thankfully there was no sign of her arrogant cousin. "Hanabi is Neji still here?" she whispered, not really wanting to know the answer though. Hanabi looked at her with disdain, "He left without you, like usual." She said disinterestedly, Hinata may have been her older sister, but that didn't mean she had to treat her like one.

"O-oh.. uh..ok-okay.."

"Seriously, can you say anything without stuttering? Grow up."

Hinata wasn't too shocked by the words that left the younger girls mouth, but she was a little saddened, was this how they Hyuuga's brought their children up now? She was _almost _thankful that none of them cared for her. It wasn't surprising though, Hanabi had always been jealous of the title Hinata held, the eldest was the leader, the one who inherited the house and money, while the youngest was left to fend for themselves, it was cruel, but apparently necessary.

She dismissed the thoughts from her head, instead turning to focus on the modern clock that resided on the bathroom wall, according to the ticking minute hand; she had already missed the bus she usually caught.

That wasn't a good way to start off her day.

She tripped down the stairs to the cupboard while lugging along her monstrously heavy bag with her, stuffing in as much unhealthy food as she could manage to get her hands on.

"B-bye Father! Have a g-good day… at work! I ho-hope... you enjoy sc-school Hanabi!" She attempted to yell, honestly, with good intentions. She huffed silently when she received no reply, not one member of her family cared about her.

Taking her time now, Hinata walked out of her home, she quietly pushed the door shut with a gentle 'click'. She didn't want to disturb the other occupants of the house by slamming the door; she was always looking out for other people.

She did wish that at least someone might have remembered to wish her goodbye; it really would have meant something to her. But the more she thought about it, no one really had ever really cared about her, except for her mother, but she was dead now. Hinata didn't have any friends; she had always been labeled as the 'lonely child', the person no one wanted to be associated with.

It wasn't that she hadn't _tried _to make friends, she honestly had bent over backwards to find some. But no one was accepting, especially since Hinata wasn't one of the most popular people at the school.

She was caught up in thought that she didn't even notice her bus had come; students were staring at her from the windows, yelling at her to hurry up. And the bus driver wasn't a very patient man himself, so he was quite pleased when a mischievous boy wasted no time and honked the horn for him.

The loud noise gave Hinata such a fright that she dropped the school bag she was carrying in the mud, splashing brown gooey stuff all over her. But being the shy girl she was, decided not to make a fuss of it, and walked right into the bus's cold and shiny doors.

"Now she's blind _and_ stupid!" said one girl. But Hinata showed no sign that she heard the comment, or maybe she was just ignoring. She glanced around at the people on the bus, she recognized a few familiar but unfriendly faces, and some of them were the people that had harshly turned down her offers of friendship.

And not to mention there were no seats left.

Wait.

There was a spare seat at the back, where the tough kids sat, the ones her father had told her not to sit with, the ones who did drugs, got smashed, smoked, and partied until early hours of the morning. She walked slowly towards the spare seat, being careful not to catch the eyes of people she knew, because if she did they would give her hell. It wasn't normal for her to be going to school this late, and people would think there were only two reasons why:

A) She decided to try and fit in with the cool kids.

B) Some kid bullied her so she wanted to go to school late.

She supposed that option B was close enough to the truth, she was actually quite thankful that Neji wasn't on the same bus as her, lest she want to be teased by his 'cool' friends. She was almost like a 'sport' to them.

Hinata closed her eyes, she didn't want to see what sort of tough guys she was going to have to sit next to, she really didn't want to know. She sat down very slowly, almost as if it was a life or death situation. She remembered what her father had told her to do if she came across some thugs, he had told her to either back away, or smile and act friendly, she chose the latter.

"H-hi" she said, her eyes were still closed, "My n-name is H-hinata." She whispered this time, and just as she said the last word she opened her eyes. Only to find herself staring into electric blue eyes that were looking at her curiously, he had spiky blonde hair, and the tanned skin of a god. It was Naruto, the boy of her dreams.

"Hey, um, whatever your name is!" shouted Naruto, while grinning at her like a Cheshire cat, "Sasuke! Look who at this innocent little girl we have sitting next to us!" the blonde said again, but to the person who was sitting on the other side of him. "Whatever." Replied the Uchiha, he wasn't one for conversations, and he didn't even want to who was sitting next to his best friend, it was probably some freak or something.

Hinata was to giddy with glee to notice that the Uchiha boy wasn't paying her any attention. The only thing that mattered to her was sitting next to Naruto, her prince. She was too caught up in her own world that she didn't notice Naruto asking her something, or when he said it a bit louder.

Again with one final try, Naruto yelled "Hey you! Did you shit your pants or something?" Pointing to the large brown area on her backside, the mud from when she had been splashed. But this time she heard him, in fact, everyone heard him. And suddenly the whole bus was dead silent.


	2. Rip Her To Shreds

**AN: I'm sorry! I know who I should have updated over a year ago, but a few… things got in the way. Yes I reposted chapter 1 and changed lots of things, including the plot.**

**And I know, Sasuke is a huge jerk in this chapter, but don't worry, he won't be for the whole story! **

**Let me know what you think, and what I can improve on, thanks!**

A crimson flush spread up from under her collar; she kept her eyes facing down towards her feet. Her fingers were pressed together as she fidgeted, and she didn't really have an idea what to say.

This was the most attention she'd had ever; too bad it was for the wrong the reasons.

"U-um… I..d-didn't…" she barely stuttered out, fumbling for her words. She decided that now was the right time to tell him what her actual name was, since he clearly had not heard her the last time, "I.. m-my name is… Hi-Hinata.' She spoke, trying to make her voice a little louder this time.

This was _too much_ for her morning.

She couldn't believe that her crush thought she would do something as embarrassing as that.

Her hand moved towards her face where she pressed her palm against her heated cheek, did Naruto think she was mentally challenged?

She heard him shift beside her, presumably closer towards the Uchiha heir who was in the process of lighting a cigarette; clearly ignoring the 'No Smoking' sign that was pinned on the wall right in front of him.

"Oh, um, I believe you Hinata…" he said grinning unconvincingly.

Naruto was soon distracted as the Uchiha blew a thick cloud of smoke at him, momentarily stinking up the air and causing Hinata to cough as she inhaled some of his second hand smoke.

The timid Hyuuga girl opened the window and breathed in the sweet fresh air, glad she didn't feel so light headed anymore, although she was kind of used to it, being near Naruto made her feel like that.

"Hey Sasuke! Sit with me baby?" whined the high-pitched voice of Sakura Haruno, a beautiful girl with light pink hair and pretty green eyes.

She was one of the most popular girls in the school, all the girls wanted to be her, and all the boys wanted to date her.

When Sasuke made no response, Sakura puckered her lips into a large pout and strutted sexily over to where the Uchiha was sitting.

"Baby, I don't think you heard me." She whispered sultrily whilst propping herself up on his lap, her finger tracing delicately over his lips.

The black haired boy shot a glare at the pink haired girl, Hinata could have sworn that he looked less than impressed. "Get the fuck away, you filthy whore." He sneered venomously; taking another drag of his cigarette, hoping it would relax him.

Sakura pursed her glossy red lips and decided that staying would only anger Sasuke even further. She got up and moved over towards Naruto, who was practically salivating at the mere presence of her. A few cat calls were made from somewhere towards the middle of the bus, Sakura turned around and winked cheekily back at the boys who made them.

Hinata watched the scene play out with horror, her pearly eyes open wide in shock and her mouth gently forming a surprised 'O'.

Sakura had placed herself next to Naruto and was currently whispering things in his ear; words that made his face flare up to resemble that of a tomato.

It was well known that Naruto had a crush on Sakura since he first met her, years ago, but Sakura had never shown any signs that she had feelings for him.

If only Hinata could be wanted by Naruto in the same way he wanted Sakura, she would give almost anything for that.

There was a loud squeal as Sasuke put out his cigarette on Sakura's lightly tanned arm.

Hinata glanced at the Uchiha curiously, surely he wouldn't….

"Slut, I told you to get the fuck out of here." He growled viciously, he had already warned the whore once.

Sakura crinkled her eyebrows but obliged, she slowly stood up, making sure Sasuke and Naruto had a good view of her ass, blew a kiss at the Uchiha male (which Naruto mistook for himself) and sauntered back towards her seat.

The angry boy bit his lip, drawing blood, as a hand smacked the back of his head angrily, growling, he slowly turned to face the blonde boy beside him.

"Sasuke! Sakura was really into me, why'd you ruin it? I was finally getting somewhere!" snapped Naruto,

The stoic Uchiha sighed heavily and reminded himself why Naruto couldn't work these things out for himself, he was stupid. "She's done that with every guy at our school." He muttered, hopefully Naruto would understand that at least.

Naruto leaned back into the lumpy seat, dumbfounded. He didn't understand why Sakura wouldn't want him, most girls did.

The shy girl with pale eyes watched Naruto carefully, she didn't like the way Sakura was teasing him, he deserved better than that. Immediately the thought of _her_ and Naruto crossed her mind, they would be a perfect couple. She would help him with his 'bad boy' ways, and he would be in love with her because of her gentle nature.

In her eyes, Naruto was _perfect_. He had beautiful blue eyes, soft blonde hair, popularity, and a killer smile. When she had first seen him she had almost mistaken him for a god, he was that handsome.

But not only was he good looking, but he was also very funny, he was constantly cracking jokes. And he was very nice; he was always really friendly and eager to talk. There were so many things to like about him, too many to list…

Hinata was smiling just at the thought of him, a slight curve of her pink lips.

Her thoughts were soon disrupted when the bus jarred to an immediate halt, causing a few of the students that were standing to unceremoniously trip over each other.

A loud chuckle could be heard from Naruto.

"Okay, everybody off to school!" shouted the booming voice of the over-sized bus driver, a few strands coming loose when he ran his sweaty fingers through his thinning hair.

Quite a few grumbles passed through the large crowd of students as they were forced to exit the bus, a few growls were heard as they pushed and shoved.

Hinata frowned as she watched the raven haired Uchiha heir push his way forward, swearing and shoving at any poor innocent soul that got in his way. She couldn't understand why he and Naruto were friends, the Uchiha was a stuck up jerk, and Naruto was the complete opposite.

"Hurry the fuck up Naruto!" He called over his shoulder, Naruto, not wanting to be left behind, followed obediently after his aggressive friend.

The white eyed girl sighed and struggled to pull herself up, before making her way towards the rusty bus door, she waved a final good bye at the driver before exiting the vehicle.

School was not something she looked forward to.

--

The sharp ring of the bell echoed through out school, reminding students that classes were about to start, lest they want a detention.

Hinata fumbled with the code on her small locker, barely remembering her own combination, her cold fingers refused to turn the dial correctly.

She exhaled softly as the lock finally gave way and opened, "Finally" she murmured to herself.

She let out as squeak of surprise as a brawny student barreled straight into her petite frame, briefly catching a glimpse of his overly pierced face before she fell to the ground with an extremely sore buttock. The older boy crinkled his nose in disgust as he saw who he had pushed over, "Watch it, brat!" he snarled angrily, not even thinking to help her up.

Hinata bit her lip trying to keep herself from becoming upset; maybe he just had a bad morning, nothing personal. "I- I'm.. sorry." She whispered, shamefaced.

He grunted and took a glance at the students surrounding the pair, some whispering at the sight, there was no way he was going to be caught hanging around this loser. "You should be, you little shit." He spat before turning on his heel and walking off to meet a girl with tattoo's covering her body, he shouldn't have even been seen talking to that creepy girl, with her white eyes and pale skin, no wonder people thought she was a freak of nature, unnatural.

The black haired girl still hadn't pushed herself up off the cold dirty floor, she felt as low as the scum she was sitting on. Why did people despise her so much? She hadn't done anything to them; all she wanted was a friend, any friend.

Her pale eyes began to water slightly as she remembered all the teasing and name calling she had received from her less than accepting peers, she been told she was a 'fatty', a 'loser', 'freak', and her personal favorite; 'white eyed retard', none of them hurt more than the last one.

Before she passed away, her mother had once told her a saying, that 'Sticks and Stones can Break my Bones, but Words can Never Harm Me'.

Young Hinata had smiled and thanked her mother, before drying her tears with a quick wipe of her sleeve, she had tried to believe in that saying for a long time.

But she was now beginning to doubt it, the insults that were hurled at her, hurt more than any cut or bruise she'd ever had, a lot more.

A sharp voice with a disappointed tone cut into her thoughts like a thin blade, "Miss Hyuuga, class started 10 minutes ago, I expected better from you, of all people." Lectured Ms. Mitarashi with a deep frown on her young face, only the other staff members dared to call her Anko, her first name.

Hinata nodded hurriedly, just wanting the embarrassing situation to end as fast as possible, she quickly gathered up her scattered books for her first subject of the day; English. "I p-promise.. i-it wo-won't… happen a-again." She replied, nervous and hoping she wouldn't receive a punishment of any kind. The teacher simply nodded and promptly told her to "Make sure it doesn't, or there will be consequences."

She stumbled to her English with her arms full of over-sized text books, wincing as she felt what would soon be a large purple bruise form on her behind.

Her vision was slightly blocked due to the large amount of books she was carrying which barely reached up to the tip of her small nose. Her sweaty hand clasped what she hoped was the door handle, and pulled.

The small girl cautiously entered the dreary class room full of uninterested students; she carefully chose the last seat in the back corner of the room, uncaring as to who was placed next to her.

"Glad you could finally join us." Said Mr Sarutobi, he was a good teacher, although his deep and booming voice always gave the impression that he was scary and grumpy.

Hinata smiled and apologized as many times as she could, until her English teacher raised a hand as if to tell her that she could stop now. A few people in the front row sniggered loudly; she heard the word "Creep" being passed around the class, it still hurt to hear it, no matter how hard she tried to ignore the insults.

She stumbled back towards her unfriendly looking seat with equally unfriendly students along the row; she almost tripped over her own feet at least two times.

She tensed her shoulders at the sound caused by friction from squeaky chalk connecting with the over-used black board, a few groans were heard from the teenagers.

As soon as she sat down in her ridiculously uncomfortable chair, a scrunched up piece of paper landed on the desk in front of her. She picked it up with her small hands and eyed it curiously, who could have sent it to her?

"Psst, Hyuuga, read it."

She gradually unfolded the piece of paper, almost afraid as to what words were written on it, her eyes were wide open in anticipation.

'Expect trouble at lunch bitch!'

There was no signature or name, leaving her to guess who this nasty person was. She had received a note once before with similar resemblance to the one in front of her, except it had said that she was 'Going down after school', thankfully Hinata was being driven home by her cousin that night.

With trembling hands, she tossed the note into the waste bin beside her, it was only meant for her to see, no one else.

Hinata barely paid attention for the remainder of the lesson; she was contemplating faking sick in the lesson before lunch so she could go home, she would finally have the house to herself.

It was a relief when the bell finally rang for the second lesson; she could escape the pressure from being in the same room with the person or people that sent that note.

She opened her timetable to see what lesson she had next; History. Finally something good was going her way; this was one of her classes with Naruto! The only downside was that the Uchiha was in that class as well, not to mention all his and Naruto's fan girls.

She shuddered at the thought of the raven haired boy, from what she'd heard, he was quite a nasty character, although she'd never actually spoken to the boy in person herself.

She sighed as she realized that the prospect of even getting anywhere near Naruto was nigh impossible, but it wasn't like she hadn't thought about this before.

She didn't even stand a chance with someone like _him_; he was everything she was not. He always dated the 'hot' girls, the ones who had beauty but barely any brains, she was the opposite.

Sure, she had been told that she was pretty decent looking, that she'd pass, an average looker, nothing special, but was average enough for Naruto? She guessed not, assuming that didn't even know her name until she reminded him.

But she'd try, after all, that was Naruto's motto, never give up!

Hinata carefully placed each book orderly in her locker, she was afraid that someone might have left another note waiting for her in there, it was relief to find that there wasn't.

She exchanged her English text book for her History: Medieval Facts one, this was one lesson that she enjoyed a little bit, especially since Naruto was in that class, too bad she would be at least two rows away from him.

As she approached her way to the steep staircase, she gulped nervously; she'd never been able to walk down them without fear of falling, mostly because Neji's friends had once pushed her down them as a joke.

She had come off with a broken leg, which had stayed in sterile, uncomfortable plaster for over a month, courtesy to her favorite cousin.

She slowly placed a hand on the railing, as soon as it touched she gripped it so tight that her knuckles went a deathly shade of white, and her face soon became paler than usual. She ignored the passing students who were giving her odd looks; she was used to it by now.

Hinata gradually made her way down the staircase, grimacing as she almost lost her footing in two instances, but there were no problems other than that. She really had to get over her fear before it ruined her life.

A large amount of students were crowded around the door to her History classroom, she spotted a shock of blonde hair which was easily identified as Naruto, he had a flock of slutty looking girls surrounding him, he didn't seem to mind though.

As she drew nearer to the room the sound of the girls high pitched voices grew louder.

"Oh Naruto! You're so hot!" squealed one girl.

"You, me, and Sasuke. How about it?" asked another, her sultry tone left no need to guess as to what she was implying.

"Sit with me in class baby?" asked a different one, although it sounded less like asking and more like telling.

Hinata blushed as she finally understood what the second girl meant, she was surprised that the cold Uchiha was no where in sight though, perhaps he was skipping class, there was no reason to stay, and it was common knowledge that he had no care whatsoever about school.

She was glad when the teacher finally opened the door and allowed the teenagers to enter the room.

Ms Yuhi greeted the class and went on to explain what the topic was this lesson; Medieval History.

"It will require you to partner up, and yes, I will be choosing the pairs. You and your partner will be presenting any information on the topic in front of the class. You have until next Friday to prepare, which gives you two weeks starting from today." The teacher informed the students.

Honestly, Hinata was actually happy that the Ms Yuhi was choosing the pairs; it would mean that she wouldn't be left out this time, the only one without a partner, this time she'd be saved from the embarrassment of no one wanting to be with her.

The squeaky door suddenly barged open without any warning, and Sasuke Uchiha waltzed in the room, glaring at anyone that dared look at him in any way he found offensive.

More than half the female students were watching him dreamily, though the boy paid them no attention.

"Do you have a reason for being late, Sasuke?" questioned the teacher, she was a little annoyed that he had interrupted her when she was halfway through talking, and not to mention distracting half of her class.

"No." he replied curtly, not bothering to waste his time with manners, he had a reputation to uphold.

Ms Yuhi's red lips turned into a frown at his answer, she didn't want this boy to set a bad example to the rest of the student's, and it was hard enough controlling a class of this size.

Sasuke walked confidently over to the seat saved for him next to Naruto in the back row, he nodded at his best friend before shoving his books onto his desk and slouching casually on the seat. A few girls stared longingly at the desk where Naruto was, it was obvious that they wished they were sitting there, right next to the Uchiha.

At last it was time for the partners to be called out; Ms Yuhi explained that she put people together that hoped would work well together.

"Nara, Shikamaru and Yamanaka, Ino" was the first pair to be called out, Ino grudgingly moved her books over to where Shikamaru was sitting with a bored look on his face.

"Ama, Tenten and Inuzuka, Kiba" spoke the History teacher, these two had barely even said a word to each other before, and had no idea what to expect.

Hinata desperately hoped that she would be placed with Naruto, it would give her a chance for them to get to know each other, and maybe he would begin to like her, hopefully.

"Hyuuga, Hinata and Aburame, Shino" Hinata looked down at her feet; her hopes went down in less than a second. Not that there was anything wrong with Shino of course, but she would have rather worked with Naruto, but she knew it wouldn't have been likely to happen anyway.

"Ah sorry, my mistake. Hyuuga, Hinata and Uchiha, Sasuke." She looked up in shock; her pale eyes wide open in surprise. This was even worse than being left without a partner; she'd rather be partnered with Shino!

"Who the fuck is that?" she heard Sasuke mutter from a few rows behind her, she didn't bother turning around, she recognized his distinctive voice.

She tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat, the Uchiha was not someone she wanted to work with, and she gathered that he had mutual feelings about working with her too.

She tried to tune out the girls that were upset that Sasuke already had a partner, it wasn't like she actually wanted to be with him, if they were going to blame someone, it shouldn't be her.

Hinata didn't bother paying attention to the rest of the pairs, she was to worried thinking about how she was going to work with the Uchiha, especially since she'd heard that he was only _civil _to people he liked.

Somehow, Hinata knew she wasn't going to be part of that category.

"Whoever my partner is, get the fuck over here now." He snapped, pale fingers drumming impatiently against the desk's hard surface.

Hinata gulped and gathered her books up, preparing to move over to where he was sitting.

She stood up shakily and grudgingly walked over to the Uchiha, it was a slow and harrowing journey.

She kept her eyes on her partner, his raven black hair was messy and partially covering his dark eyes, she couldn't see why all the girls swooned over him, she admitted that he was fairly good looking, but he didn't have the blonde hair or blue eyes of Naruto.

She pulled up a chair next to his desk and sat down; she glanced at him once before opening her book to the correct chapter. She was vaguely aware that he was eyeing her as if he was the predator and she was the prey, she just hoped he'd _try _to be nice.

"So, you're the Hyuuga then." He said with a rather disinterested tone, though she did suppose that he had better things to waste his time on.

Hinata nodded wearily but couldn't find the courage to face him, "Y-yes..I-I guess yo-your… S-Sa-Sasuke Uch-Uchiiha?" she questioned, although she already knew it was him; she nervously twisted her sweaty fingers.

"Obviously." The Uchiha replied, he had a confident smirk plastered on his pale face.

It was agonizingly silent between the pair for a few minutes, Hinata sat there uncomfortably; staring at the wall, while Sasuke slouched in his chair; listening to his Ipod.

"M-maybe..w-we shh-should start.. to w-work?" she suggested, praying silently that he would agree and the thick tension would be lifted.

The Uchiha heir didn't even bother glancing at her before replying; instead he sighed wearily and rudely asked "Do I _look _like I give a fuck about this shit?"

Hinata covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, mentally slapping herself, of course the Uchiha wouldn't want to do school work, she should have realized that before.

The remainder of the lesson passed with Sasuke ignoring Hinata, opting to text on his phone or chat with Naruto. Hinata grimaced while watching Sasuke, how could she end up with a partner like him? It was obvious that he absolutely hated work, which meant she'd end up doing it all, and that he definitely wasn't going to be nice.

She cheered silently when the bell finally went; she'd be able to get away from the Uchiha and his flock of loyal fan girls.

She picked up her books and left the classroom, she could still hear the sound of girls sucking up to Naruto and him.

Hinata Hyuuga had learned one thing that lesson; Sasuke Uchiha was an obnoxiously rude jerk.


	3. MAD

**AN: Hey guys! I kind of rushed this update since I didn't want it to end up like last time… -__- **

**But anyways, I'm not completely happy with this chapter; there are so many things I could've done better. But I would really like feedback :)**

**It's been kind of hard to write, since I'm currently being converted into a SasuNaru and NaruSaku fan… eek!**

**Things will get better for Sasuke and Hinata soon, I promise :D**

**Oh and I was also thinking if I should change it so that it's alternating between Sasuke and Hinata's view? Yes? No?**

--

Hinata couldn't say that the day was going in her favor; it seemed to be going the complete opposite direction. She had received a threat at the beginning of the day, and had then been partnered up with the Uchiha, _Sasuke Uchiha _to be more precise. She didn't know what was worse, the Uchiha or the Threat…

She had _barely _escaped a confrontation at lunch, and had absolutely no knowledge of what to 'do' during a situation like this, so she had done the first thing that came to mind; run. Despite being awfully clumsy and frightened, she had managed to make it to the principals' office just in time, before a pack of equally hysterical girls slammed into the door behind her, they verbally abused her through the glass until the principal arrived; immediately silencing and sending them back on their merry way.

"C'mon bitches, we'll get the little freak next time."

The Hyuuga breathed out a sigh of relief and allowed herself a moment to relax and close her eyes; it felt as though her lack of sleep the past few days were finally catching up with her. Hinata gasped at the sound of someone uncoordinatedly stumbling their way into the small office; tensing as the same person banged their head against the stark white wall, which was then followed by an extensive list of curses.

Hinata covered her wide open mouth in shock at the sight of the headmistress; she had often heard rumors that the principal was a regular drunk, but she had _never _seen it with her own eyes before.

"Shit, outa' alcohol, where th' bloody hell did it all go?" groaned principal Tsunade, tugging at her long blonde hair angrily when she realized she would soon have to come to work; sober. Hinata continued to watch Tsunade scour the room for 'hidden' bottles of alcohol before gently walking over and tapping the woman on the shoulder shyly, "P-Principal Tsunade? I… I-I ..w-was h-hop" she was interrupted by the headmistress' slightly slurred voice, "What issit' girrrly? This better be important', I'm kinda' busy… right now." The woman replied halfway through Hinata's sentence, she was supposed to be setting a good example for every student in the school, but she was out of alcohol, a much more important and dire matter.

Hinata gulped and took a deep breath before she spoke, "I-I w-want-wanted to th-thank you, for l-letting m-me… hi-hide in… the p-principals off-office…" she cringed at how insecure the words sounded.

Tsunade waved a hand dismissively at Hinata, not bothering to face the Hyuuga, "That's alrigh' girly, don' know why yer' thankin' me though." The principal drunkenly mumbled. Hinata nodded and bowed her head, she was very thankful that those girls hadn't caught up to her; she had no idea what they'd have done if they had.

She quietly made her way over to the front of the room before pushing the glass door open and stepping out, her legs were still shaking slightly from when she had been running before, she had never been particularly good at physical activities. She pulled her class timetable out of her pocket and held it up in front of her face; she frowned at what she saw.

Unfortunately Gym was the lesson she had now, Hinata silently cursed the crazy person who made Physical Education compulsory, a necessary subject until finishing high school.

Hinata grimaced when she spotted her reflection in a glossy window as she walked by, she couldn't say that her Gym clothes were particularly flattering, they made her form appear bulky and fat, not very pleasing to the eyes. It was a shame that a high amount of students at her high school were materialistic and superficial; fake. Perhaps that was another reason to add to the list for her unfortunate friend-lacking life

The Hyuuga wearily eyed the large Gym building that was looming in front of her, the one subject she completely failed at. She swallowed nervously, and timidly made her way into the fateful building, ignoring the piercing screams in her mind that ordered her to 'Run Away!' immediately.

She looked over at the treadmills and heavy weights wondering what horror she would be forced to endure today. Perhaps it would be lifting weights, or maybe aerobics? She shuddered at both ideas.

Her small feet thudded against the newly polished gym floor, her sneakers slipped on the surface and she _almost _lost her balance. She cringed as a huge basketball unexpectedly landed directly in front her, only missing by inches, it was instantly followed by a tall lanky ball yelling at her to pass him his 'goddamn basketball' and to 'hurry the fuck up.' She obliged wordlessly.

She was only a few minutes late for class, but it seemed that most of her peers had arrived early today. "Ah! Miss Hyuuga! Decided to grace us with your presence? Yes? Well hurry up about it." Snapped the usually happy teacher, a few teenagers smirked in the direction of Hinata's quivering form. "I'm.. so-sorry Mr. Um-Umino…" she replied timidly while sitting down next someone who _wasn't _enjoying her misery. She faced the teacher and tuned into what he was saying.

"Today class, we are going to be running laps around the oval! Aren't you all excited?"

Oh boy.

--

After that dreaded Physical Education lesson, Hinata Hyuuga had spent two entire hours puffing on a Ventolin in the school infirmary. She thanked the nurse for allowing her to lie down and breathe, saying that she was terribly sorry about having an asthma attack when the infirmary was already so busy with students sick with the flu.

Hinata passed a few of her classmates as she walked up the windy stair case, by the time she reached the second floor, the bell for the end of school had already rung; she was free to go. The Hyuuga placed a large stack of text books in her bag and stood up straight to leave.

Her walk to the bus stop was considerably slow due to the heavy weight of the bagging she was lugging on her back; thankfully she hadn't missed the bus yet.

Hinata was surprised to see a large crowd of students standing together to form a circle, she couldn't see what they were surrounding though. A few teenagers had their mouths open wide with shock, and others looked rather excited. She could hear the loud Booing and Cheering coming from the crowd; perhaps she just might take a look.

The Hyuuga girl apologized as she pushed past people in order to get a better view, a few people snapped at her when she did so. Her hand flew up to smother her gasp at the sight in front of her; a bloody and beaten Sasuke Uchiha was punching an equally battered Kiba Inuzuka into the gravel.

Kiba groaned as the Uchiha's fist was repeatedly smashed into his face; blood was splattered on the ground beneath them and 'Dog Boy' had both his eyes blacked out. Kiba didn't know if he should've been glad or regretful that he was still conscious, "Fuck you!" he spat with a mouthful of blood at the violent Uchiha heir. Sasuke's face was an unrecognizable mask of madness and vicious hate; his eyes were cruel and he was grinning savagely, opposite to his usual stoic but arrogant act.

The raven haired teenager responded by growling and viciously snapping the younger boy's arm as if it were merely a twig, a sickening crack was the consequence of his actions. Kiba swore loudly in pain and used his arm that wasn't broken to punch the Uchiha in the stomach, causing him to cough up a large amount of dark sticky blood. Sasuke stumbled backwards from the impact of the beating, he had a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth to his chin which then dripped onto the floor, students made no offer of help to either boys, instead opting to watch the fight eagerly.

"Is that all you've fucking got? Cunt!" Sasuke snarled, although his breathing had become labored since he got punched in the stomach, he had a black eye, a couple bruises and a few shallow cuts surrounding his pale face. His upper lip was pulled back to bare his sharp fangs; a malicious, blood thirsty grin.

He kneeled directly in front of the Inuzuka so that he was in the fork of his legs, Sasuke kneed the teen's groin with harsh force, causing him to yell in pain and clutch his wounded area and roll over onto his side as a sign of defeat.

"Damn straight! Don't you ever fuck around with Sasuke Uchiha!" he shouted to the crowd in warning, he stood triumphantly with one foot on Kiba's bruised chest in evidence of his strength, the blood thirsty grin seemed to be permanently glued to his face, the malicious gleam still in his onyx eyes. The Uchiha believed he was noble, his stance was proud while the smirk he wore was one of utter arrogance.

Hinata watched in horror as all the love sick girls flocked to Sasuke's side, as they praised him and sent his over inflated ego soaring into the clouds.

"Ohhhh Sasuke! You're so strong!"

"Sasuuuuuuuuke! You look _so _goddamn hot when you're getting down and dirty!"

Hinata cringed at both comments.

She was honestly disgusted at both the Uchiha and his followers, were they all so blind that they couldn't see that someone could have gotten seriously hurt?

Obviously not.

The Hyuuga listened in closely when she heard the girl beside her begin to talk about the bloody fight everyone had just witnessed. "Do you know how this whole thing started?" asked Tenten; one of the only girls hadn't gone off to cling to the mighty Uchiha. "I'm not really too sure, but I heard that it began with Kiba accidentally falling into Sasuke, I'm sure you can guess the rest." Replied another girl who Hinata didn't recognize, she was more than likely in another grade.

Hinata stared blatantly at the gloating Uchiha, he was currently receiving many pats on the back from guys and girls who hoped to earn some popularity by hanging around him. She hadn't known much about the Uchiha before, but after hearing that he started a fight because someone innocent had accidentally bumped into him, she had come to the conclusion that she did not like him one bit.

She watched Sasuke unashamedly bask in the high amount of attention he was receiving, she frowned as she saw Naruto give him a thumbs up. "Wow, awesome fight mate, you really fucked that kid up! Good job." He chuckled with ease. Hinata couldn't understand why Naruto would say something like that, how could someone see violence as being 'awesome'? Sasuke grinned with blood stained teeth at Naruto, adrenaline still pulsing through his veins from the thrill of a fight.

The Hyuuga forced her eyes to look away, she couldn't stare at the disgusting scene any longer, and she could only hope that the Uchiha would soon be brought back to harsh reality. She was glad when the bus finally arrived; she walked onto it and shoved her ticket in the machine hurriedly, hoping that she wouldn't be late for work.

She didn't bother to glance behind when she heard "I'm not paying for a fucking ticket." Come from the rough, distinctively male voice which she instantly recognized. She sat down in the seat next to the window while placing her heavy bag on the seat next to her. Hinata leaned back and sighed wearily, giving in to the aching that pulled at her entire body.

--

Hinata timidly opened the door with a soft chime from the bell, she was wearing a plain white shirt with the word 'Dairy Bell' inscribed on it, and dreary black pants; her outfit was an unflattering three sizes too big. One of the fluorescent lights in the room was flickering annoyingly, and the main air conditioner had been working on and off.

"Hinata!" she turned to face her smiling co-worker, "Thanks for taking over my shift. When you serve customers, make sure not to use the cash register on the left, it hasn't been working today." She walked out of the dingy ice cream parlor with a final wave at Hinata.

The Hyuuga nodded and mentally noted everything that had been said, although she didn't think they'd be getting many people coming in since the glossy new ice creamery had recently opened on the opposite side of the road. She could even see a few of the kids from her school standing in the long line.

She waited at the cashier for a few minutes until she realized that she probably wasn't going to be getting customers any time soon. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her scratched mobile phone, there was one new message from Neji Hyuuga on the dimly lit screen.

'Hinata, I'm not coming home tonight, I'm at the hospital with Sasuke Uchiha, apparently he got a bit more beaten up than what he let on. TRY to make yourself useful and cook dinner for Uncle and Hanabi.'

She frowned when she read the text message; she hadn't known that Neji and the Uchiha were friends. Hopefully that wouldn't mean the Uchiha would be visiting their home all the time, if Hinata could barely tolerate him at school, how on earth would she deal with him in her family home?

She typed a simple 'Ok' in reply to his message, letting out a quiet sigh of relief when the phone alerted her that the message had sent. She shoved the phone back into the pocket of her dreary work clothes and put on a cheery smile at the sound of the door opening.

"Welcome to Dairy Bell, how may I help you?" for once, her voice was confident and without stuttering. She found it much easier to be the cashier at the ice creamery who's only form of identification was the tacky name tag which read Hinata Hyuuga, than it was to be Neji's sorry excuse for a cousin who lacked in almost every department on the social level.

Hinata brushed a few loose strands of dark hair behind her ear and grabbed the large ice cream scoop, ready to serve.

"Hi, I'd like to get two chocolate ice creams in waffle cones, coz' my friend's in hospital with some pretty serious damage and shit, thought something sweet might cheer him up, don't know if he'll like it or not."

The metal scoop instantly fell out of her hands with a clatter as soon as she heard that voice, her eyes stared down at her feet in shock and she refused to look up and confirm what she already knew.

"N-Nar-Naruto…"

He glanced up at her, trying to match the face and name that he just couldn't quite remember. A light went off in his head. "Oh! You're that girl from the bus this morning! Your name's… Hanita...Hinta… Hinata? That's right."

The Hyuuga nodded shyly in reply, making use of her long dark hair to cover the bright blush that had spread over her entire face. He remembered her name! It was a start at least; hopefully their non-existent 'relationship' would keep on progressing. She smiled dreamily at the idea.

Naruto stared at the scarlet faced girl with furrowed eyebrows; she looked like someone he knew. Except that person didn't blush, he was sure of it. The boy sheepishly raked his tanned hand through his spiky blonde hair, tugging at strands occasionally. Naruto watched Hinata carefully, he seemed glued to her unusually pale eyes. "Ah! That's it! You're Neji Hyuuga's cousin! I thought you looked like one of my friends." He stated proudly.

Her gentle smile faltered slightly; once again she was remembered as the Hyuuga prodigy's cousin, nothing more than a meaningless label, as though she lacked a personality. She held her arms around herself protectively and shuffled her feet closer together, "Y-Yes, I am." She responded quietly, her tone was regretful. "I'll g-get your fr-friend their i-ice cream now."

Naruto grimaced when he realized that his ice cream for Sasuke was probably going to be shoved into his face, at least he tried. Hinata handed the blonde boy his ice cream with a small smile, "Thanks." He replied while handing her the small amount of coins, swearing as the melting chocolate slowly dripped onto his newly bought shirt.

The Dairy Bell cashier sighed as she watched her only crush walk out of the shop and jump into his friends' expensive sports car; it sped off with a quick jab to the accelerator. She had been in love with him for such a long time, yet he barely even knew her name, barely even acknowledged her until now. She bit her lower lip unconsciously, slowly dragging it between her pearly white teeth, pale fingers tugging gently on strands of black hair.

She really wished Naruto knew more things about her than just her name.

--

When Hinata arrived at the over sized house that she called a home, she was greeted grumpily by her father; Hiashi Hyuuga. His black business suit was perfectly ironed and his posture was tall and stern, he looked down upon his eldest daughter with disdain. "Why are you late?" he questioned, his white eyes not bothering to look at Hinata, she was a mistake that he couldn't take back.

Hinata pressed her numb fingers together in nervousness; she had only been late by barely five minutes! "I-I'm n.. n-not that l-late.." she whispered, carefully watching his face to test for any signs of anger. All she saw was disgust which was more than likely aimed at her. "It's not to happen again." That was a command, words that should never be disobeyed at all costs. Hinata nodded shakily in obedience and quickly walked to the nearest exit of that room.

The shy Hyuuga trudged upstairs quietly and made her way to her bedroom, the walls were stark white and devoid of any posters or decoration, the wooden desk was clean and tidy with books laying neatly on it, and her bed was perfectly set with a pale pink quilt cover. At times her room barely seemed her own, it was more _Hyuuga _than it was _Hinata_.

She pushed the heavy door shut and leaned back against its hard edge, dark hair shaded her face from view as she slowly slid down against the wall. She finally had time to herself, without rules, without expectations. Careful hands pulled the scratched phone out of her pocket, it was a hand me down gift from her cousin Neji, and she had accepted it of course. The contacts list was severely lacking in numbers, with only Neji's, her Fathers', Hanabi's and the home phone. She hoped to one day get Naruto's number.

She placed the phone down lightly on her desk, while grabbing a drab book and moving to sit down on her uncomfortable bed which made a loud groaning sound as her body pressed against the springs heavily. Hinata yawned tiredly as she propped up the fluffy pillow against the headrest; she lay back and let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, attempting to relax her overly tense muscles.

The thick novel lay ignored on her stomach, Hinata's eyes were closed as she drifted in and out of consciousness, a sharp knock to the door brought her back to a state of reality quickly enough. She stood up and composed herself; brushing the wrinkles out of her clothes and fixing her once tidy hair, walking only two meters proved to be a difficult task when one wasn't fully awake.

In front of the Hyuuga heiress stood her severely irritated younger sister; Hanabi, with her brows furrowed and chin jutting out proudly, she was a perfect imitation of Hiashi Hyuuga. "Are you going to make dinner?" the young girl asked, her small foot tapping impatiently against the carpeted floor. Hinata shook her head hesitantly, "I-I'm kind o-of tired, c-ca-can't.. you a-and F-Father or-order t-take away tonight?" Hanabi glared at her for three painfully agonizing seconds before walking away arrogantly.

Hinata leaned against the door frame and sighed heavily, perhaps it was the Elders influence that made Hanabi the way she was. But the same could be said for the heiress herself who was virtually a doll to be played with. That had been one of the first times she had disobeyed their Father, perhaps it was tiredness that made her unaware of the consequences.

Why was everything in her family so complicated?

The girl with the dark hair sleepily walked back towards her less than appealing bed, politely covering a loud yawn with a small pale hand. She pulled off the top quilt as she lay down; tucking herself in. The Hyuuga reached out to grab the thoroughly used Ipod on the bedside corner, plugging the black ear phones into her ears and lying back against the thin pillow and mattress. It was going to be a long night.

--


	4. Evil Bitch

_And you would say to me,_

_how great this love can be._

_But you're loving all the team,_

_fucking everyone you see._

_Cheap Sober – Evil Bitch_

Sasuke clenched his fists together experimentally, unflinching when his sharp nails dug into the pale skin of his palms. He made sure to keep his eyes tightly shut, refusing to acknowledge his whereabouts, it definitely wasn't Sasuke's first visit to the hospital. There was a constant ache at the back of his head that refused to relent, he groaned in pain while wishing he had never woken up, things are so much easier to deal with when deeply asleep.

The curtains isolating him from other patients were rudely torn open as a pudgy nurse that Sasuke couldn't see stepped into the perfectly pristine area of hospital bedding in which he was residing. The nurse pursed her lips as she glanced down at the small clipboard in her hands, her eyes scrolling down what could only be assumed to be a list of patients.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" She mispronounced his name. Sasuke responded by nodding weakly and opening his eyes, only to wish he hadn't. The stark white walls closed in and invaded his much appreciated personal space bubble, while the fluorescent lighting glared down harshly and seemed to penetrate right through his fucking head. He resisted the urge to dive down under the covers and hide.

The nurse eyed Sasuke disapprovingly and clicked her tongue in annoyance. "So Sasuke, this is your fourth hospital visit?" She then continued to the flip over a page of her clipboard and scroll over a list of reasons for his hospital appearances. "It's actually my fifth, bitch." The Uchiha muttered under his breath, the nurse had either not heard what he said or had chosen not to comment. "Abusing others, gang ups, self harm… I'd recommend a psychiatric hospital for someone like you." She tapped his forehead with a long yellowing nail "Something must have gone a bit funny up inside there."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, how dare this ugly old cow insult him? He was the Uchiha heir for Christ's sake! How could someone even _think _of implying that he was going slightly nutty? He was very close to making sure that this woman was hospitalized for severe injuries, hopefully permanently.

With his blood shot eyes tightly shut and under the pretense that the God forsaken woman was most definitely not within close proximity, he could have almost fallen asleep had she not spoken and brought him out of his relaxed state. "So, what was it this time?" Sasuke's eyes snapped open and glanced over at the nurse with what appeared to be the infamous Uchiha glare, people generally cowered at the mere mention of it. "What was what?" He deliberately hissed each word out, one at a time. The nurse pressed her lip stick coated lips together and tapped her disgustingly yellow nails against the clipboard, Sasuke could have sworn he saw one chip off and fall onto his hospital bed sheet, barely inches away from his foot. Soon, he promised himself, he would be out of this horrible hospital. "This _incident_. Why are you in hospital? Suicide? They pay me to work here, not to know the history of each patient to ever set foot in this building." Well, he had assumed that was exactly what the hospital was paying her for.

Sasuke leaned back with a sigh and rested his head against the sterile metal bed rest, his hands were just itching to wrap themselves around that woman's neck, didn't she know when to draw the line? He bit his lip in order to hold back the snarl that was working its way up his throat, his hands once again clenched tightly. "I got into a fight with a classmate." The nurse frowned at his reply and hurriedly wrote something on her clipboard "Who initiated it?" her pen was poised above the piece of paper, without a doubt every word he spoke would be recorded. "I did!" He snapped, clearly this fact was something he was proud of, another notch to add to his belt. Another disapproving glance was thrown his way and Sasuke could hear the sound of a patient coughing their lungs up, the nurse wasted no time in reminding him 'that the hospital was a place for the sick, not for egotistical teenagers to gloat about their battle scars'.

As soon as the nurse left, Sasuke felt that he could finally relax properly without being interrupted, soon his family would take him out of this wretched place, and he could only hope that they didn't take up the hospitals offer on free psychology counseling, what would he do if someone ever found out that the famed Uchiha Sasuke was seeing a shrink?

The curtains were pulled open once again "Sasuke, your brother's waiting for you in the car park." Sasuke replied with a sharp nod of dismissal at the doctor and got up to leave, the only reason he'd been sent to Konoha Hospital was because his mother had been worried that the blood he'd been coughing up was causing more damage than appeared, his father of course had denied it. Uchiha's were supposedly above asking for and accepting help.

The twenty minute drive home had been one of the most uncomfortable twenty minutes of his life, Sasuke had been very thankful when Itachi finally pulled up on the drive way, now he could go back to pretending that his brother didn't exist. Life just wasn't fair when your older brother bested you at everything. **Everything**. And especially when that same older brother had a secret life that no one but Sasuke knew about. Sometimes, escaping the Uchiha household was the only thing that kept Sasuke sane.

He waited until he was at least five blocks away from his house before reaching into his pocket and digging out a thin cigarette; his life savior. He held it between his lips and lit it up, inhaling the tobacco smoke which he assumed would relax him. The last few days had been stressful, nothing a packet of cigarettes couldn't fix though. There had been a time where he didn't have so many problems that he felt the need to turn to cigarettes, alcohol, drugs and violence, but that had been a long time ago, and Sasuke could barely remember it. He noticed that the smoke that was traveling through his wrecked lungs was becoming hotter by the second, if he didn't watch out; soon the embers would be burning his lips and fingers as well. He ripped it out of his mouth and dropped it on the lawn, stepping on the remains to put out the burning embers.

"Uchiha! What do you think you're doing on my front yard? You little punk! You're gonna clean that fucking mess up or I'm calling the goddamn cops on you! I caught you and your friend breaking into my house once already, one more offense and you'll be sorry!" A bald man yelled while slamming his front door open, Sasuke didn't doubt him for one moment; thankfully he was a _very _fast runner. As he raced back towards his house, he could hear the distant sounds of the mans' young daughter telling him to calm down and not upset **her **beloved Sasuke, he couldn't remember ever belonging to someone, especially some stupid fangirl who fancied herself in love with him.

He stood against the wall on his porch, desperately wishing for the smell of cigarettes to mysteriously disappear, it was clinging to his hair, clothes, hands and lips, his parents and brother would detect the obvious stench as soon as he stepped into the house, as far as they knew, Sasuke had only tried smoking once, and never again. He frowned as he heard the phone ring from somewhere inside, why did he care anymore if his parents caught him? There was nothing they could really do, apart from his father glaring at him and his mother constantly reminding him of how disappointed she was. But honestly, did he really care?

He cringed as the front door opened, his mother poking her head out from between.

"Sasuke? I just a call from your principal; Tsunade. She has a few concerns with your schooling… is there anything we should know about? We only want the best for you…" Uchiha Mikoto; his mother, said in a soft voice from the door way, her hand tiredly raked through her dark hair. Sasuke shrugged, none of this was their business or concern, he was tired of people trying to barge their way into his life, believing that they were helping, when in reality they were actually making a bad situation even worse. "Okay, but I want you to know that if anything is wrong, you can always talk to me." She replied with a smile, of course that was what she was meant to say, trained words, that without a doubt, would go straight to his father one way or another. "Alright, I'll remember that." Lie, he wouldn't even consider it.

He walked to his bedroom in silence, making sure not to look at Itachi as he passed him, any eye contact at all and he would have given it all away, there was a reason why his brother had excelled in psychology during his high school years, and he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had won this little game between the two of them. It was all about pretense. He pushed his door open and stepped into the lightless room, it was nothing spectacular, but it wasn't completely devoid of anything interesting, especially if you knew where to look. You could read a person just by looking at the colors of their décor and clothes, Sasuke didn't even want to know what Itachi's purple nail polish explained about him.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" He heard his mother call out to both him and Itachi from the kitchen, it would be just the three of them tonight, with Fugaku still at work, perhaps that was a good thing though. He walked out of his room, tensing his shoulders and wearing a permanent scowl. Sasuke pulled out an expensive modern chair and sat down opposite his brother, it was almost impossible for him to be in the same room as Itachi without feeling the urge to glare holes into his overly large fore head, although he managed to suppress his feelings this time around. Mikoto walked over to the table with her hands full of plates and cutlery, she was constantly being praised for being the 'perfect house wife'. Sasuke could no longer see how being called submissive and quiet was in any way a compliment.

Blind Obedience.

"So, Itachi, how is your job going?" his mother asked with a gentle smile, she was curious as to how he was doing since she'd heard that Itachi had landed the management role of an expensive restaurant, but she had received no details. The young man paused with his cup halfway up to his mouth; he set it down with a quiet thud "Good." Although both siblings weren't particularly good at conversations, Sasuke knew the real reason for his brother's hesitance to talk and tell the family about his mysterious new job. The reason was simple; the job he'd apparently scored never existed, it was all a lie to cover up what Itachi was really doing, and how he earned so much money, more like stole. "That's great." She replied, enthusiastic about keeping the conversation flowing "I think it's wonderful to have both you boys here for dinner together, especially since Itachi is just so busy these days." Sasuke knew why, and it wasn't because he was working, he was too busy killing people, but he guessed that was expected of gang members. He had even met a few of the other members; it had not been the most enjoyable experience.

"Itachi, can you pass the salt?" He hoped he died a horrible death, the sooner the better. "Of course, little brother." Sasuke gritted his teeth at the title, Itachi was trying to show that he had control over him, but Sasuke wouldn't let it happen again, and he would find a way to uncover the inner monster that his brother was hiding, just to see the shock on people's faces when the discover what he really was.

Sasuke had managed to focus on something less distressing by the time he had finished eating, pleased that he was able to block out the thoughts and memories by pushing them to the corner of his mind. "Itachi, can we talk for a moment?" Sasuke was going to accuse him again, Itachi, of course, would lie, no questions about it. An endless cycle that was repeated over and over again.

"Sure, what is it you want to say to me?" Itachi replied smoothly, looking at their mother from the corner of his black eyes, Mikoto would become suspicious if Sasuke asked to speak to him alone. He knew how to play this game, he'd win.

"Well, you see, I've been having these male… problems. And I thought you might be able to help me?" Sasuke smirked at his brother's dumbfounded expression.

Mikoto seemed to have heard, "Oh! I'll just leave the room! Don't mind me." She chuckled, a light pink blush on her usually pale cheeks. She stepped into the living room, shutting the door to ensure the boys privacy.

Itachi narrowed his dark eyes at his younger brother, a slight frown on his pale lips, "If this about… _that_. I should have you know that I don't have time for it tonight, I'm a very busy man." He said monotonously, his face never betraying his true thoughts. Although Itachi had never been an open book, he had become harder to read over the past few years, eventually becoming almost impenetrable.

Sasuke seethed, biting down on his tongue just to keep his mouth shut, he desperately wanted to follow Itachi tonight, but he knew that would not be possible. If by chance he happened to get caught by one of the Akatsuki members, he could guarantee that he would be better off dead. They would probably inhumanely torture him, and of course, Itachi would _never _step in to defend his younger brother.

"You know what, just forget I said anything…" Sasuke mumbled, his eyes downcast towards his feet as he trudged off back to his room.

Sasuke slammed his hand against the wall as he entered the only place he could truly relax, his teeth gritted in annoyance, marring his porcelain face. He threw his exhausted and beaten body onto his bed, groaning in pain as his head made a loud 'thunk' as it hit his bed head.

"Fucking dogs, all of them." He spat. Not at anyone particular though, nothing in the entire world could make him happy, it's just the way things were in his life.

He'd been there, done that. Nothing appealed to him anymore, he felt that horrible realness of feeling nothing at all. It took him twice the amount of drugs to get a decent hit, straight alcoholic spirits to make him even feel slightly tipsy, and girls? Nothing would ever satisfy him there, he'd had them all, and boredom wasn't something he wanted tugging at his dick.

Sasuke's pale hand reached under his pillow to grab his little bottle of pills, these sleeping tablets had been prescribed to him since he was 14, unable to sleep for no apparent reason. He reached in and grabbed a few more than he should, shoved them in his mouth and gulped them down in one shot.

Another day down, fuck knows how many to go.

"Hey man, good to see you're out of hospital now, didn't want to see that fuckhead Kiba around any longer!" yelled Neji, quickly walking faster to catch up to the Uchiha. Sasuke turned around and acknowledged his friend but didn't bother to take out his ear phones which were blaring with loud music.

"You got smokes?" he questioned, staring expectantly at Neji's bulging pocket, no doubt filled with a pack of cigarettes and maybe a joint or two if he was lucky. The Hyuuga pulled out a few smokes and handed them to Sasuke, "Here, take a few I'm trying to cut down anyway, this shit's starting to affect me pretty bad." Was his reply as the two boys continued walking to school. Sasuke looked up in surprise, his mouth slowly twitched into a smirk as he eyed off his friend.

"Good on you, didn't think you'd be the type to give up part of our bad habits."

A breeze drifted past them as they entered the school, Neji took Sasuke's words as an encouragement. Something not everyone was able to do with such ease. If Neji smiled, maybe this would have been a good time.

The day drifted by slowly for Sasuke, he was constantly checking his phone for the time when school finished, he'd been told off by the teachers a few times but none of it bothered him in the slightest.

"Okay class, find your partner and continue your research. By the end of this lesson I would like for you to have begun formulating a speech to present about what you've learnt." Ms Yuhi said, her voice stern but calm. She gave a disapproving look towards some idiot girl Tenten and some other slut who's name Sasuke didn't know, apparently the two had been in the middle of exchanging gossip.

He tapped his pen against his desk as he waited for his partner to come to him; the idea of him going to _her _was completely out of the option. The Uchiha watched as students grudgingly stood up and walked over to their partner for the history assignment, it seemed like no one was too enthusiastic about any of this. Sasuke honestly could not blame them. He was partnered up with some dull witted lesser version of Neji Hyuuga, after all.

"H-Hi.."

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

Sasuke looked up at the girl and scrutinized her in a way that was taken by most as a glare; he didn't note down too much except for the fact that she looked as happy about this partnering arrangement as he was. He quickly turned around on his seat to see where her eyes fell, as her vacant pale irises certainly weren't on himself.

Ah.

So it turned out he had a Naruto lover standing awkwardly in front of him, he watched as the timid girl bit her lip as she quietly eyed Naruto chatting up his history partner, a thin blonde girl with a skirt that was a few sizes too small.

If Sasuke had feelings, he guessed that this would have been the right moment in time to feel pity, and say something heartwarming and completely untrue to make such a pathetic girl feel the tiniest bit better about herself.

But as it was, feelings were something that Sasuke Uchiha's drug addled mind couldn't comprehend, so instead he looked the girl up and down for the final time and snorted.

"If you had a chance with him, it would have already happened by now." He said, face devoid of any emotion or characteristics. Just blank eyes and small flash of teeth that could have meant anything to anyone.

The lesser Hyuuga finally turned back to look at Sasuke again, her face bright red and her mouth trembling, he guessed it must have been hard for this girl to finally hear the truth. He prided himself on at least being honest about it, compared to Naruto's constant lies to each and every girl on the planet, except Saukra. Never Sakura.

"I..I don't k-know what you're t-ta-talking about.." She said, her words coming out in this slightly cute but slightly hideous stutter. Sasuke just looked up at her and raised a delicate eyebrow, the hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm telling you something that needs to be said, not something that you want to hear. Naruto would have no interest in you, he doesn't date; he fucks. And if for some strange reason he decides that he wants to get his dick wet with someone like _you_.." Sasuke glanced back over at Naruto to see the blonde's hand was already resting on the girls ass, "You're name would be forgetten by the next day, you'd just be another on his list, understand me Hyuuga?" he finished as he looked back to see the pale girl was almost in tears.

"I-I don't li-like the w-way you're ta-talking about yo-you're best friend." She choked out, her lily white eyes steadily focused on the floor. Her pale hands were clenched into fists as she finally slumped down in the chair next to Sasuke.

"If you choose not to take my advice, then you're an even bigger idiot than you're cousin makes you out to be. Best friend or not, Naruto is a teenage boy with wants and needs, it's only fair that a naïve girl like you be warned once and no more."

Sasuke reached into his pocket, ignoring the Hyuuga girl's solemn glances in Naruto's direction. He pulled out his phone and opened a text from the blonde boy himself, it read "gonna fuck this one tonight, she's coming back to mine tonight, wanna join?" Sasuke turned to find Naruto looking directly at him, cheeky grin on that tanned face, and the Uchiha nodded, it had been a while since he'd put a bitch on the spit after all.

The rest of the lesson was spent in silence for Sasuke as he let his timid partner do all the work for him, he stared with judgmental black eyes at the blonde girl who was soon to be his and Naruto's little play thing for the night. She was probably beautiful in some people's standards, in his however, she was nothing special, but Lord knows she would have to do.

Sasuke lit up a cigarette as he listened to his other friends in the group chatter about all sorts of meaningless gossip, inhaling the tobacco smoke and slowly letting it drift out of his lungs. He could feel Sakura's gaze burn into him as he leaned back and exhaled.

Sasuke was lying down on the grass field next to a bouncy Naruto and a few other boys and girls that he didn't really care for, unfortunately Sakura was sitting cross legged directly in front of him, staring at him intently.

Just fucking great.

He'd slept with her months ago and she was still trailing after him, he thought it had been worth it at the time. Not the best fuck, but a decent one, even if she was a little bit of a clingy slut. And then it had escalated into _this._

"Sasuke!"

"What?" he replied, closing his eyes and letting the sun warm his face, taking another drag of his cigarette. "What the fuck do you want Sakura? My cock in your mouth again?" he heard a few giggles from the others at his comment. His mouth twitched into a small smirk.

"Want me to ram your ass in the shower again? Is that what you want?" he opened his eyes to find Sakura's face had flushed to a bright pink to match her hair, a filthy scowl beneath all those layers of make up.

"I want you to pay attention to me for once!" she screeched, embarrassed by the last sentence that Sasuke spat out. It wasn't any secret that the two had fucked each other, just that Sakura had grown some kind of horrible obsession with the Uchiha.

"Fuck off." Sasuke hissed, standing up and brushing grass and ash off himself, "I don't want to hear your shit, slut." He grabbed his books and walked away from the group. Smoke from where he'd left his cigarette rose, the crowd sitting in silence as they watched the raven haired boy take his exit.

Sasuke had a small frown on his face as he strode over to the library, he fastened his pace as he heard the loud thud of footsteps closing in behind him.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him to a halt. There was not even a hint of a smile on the blondes face, his mouth pulled tight into a grim line.

Sasuke winced. "Nothing, you know what I'm like." He spat out in return, annoyance washing over his pretty face. The last thing he needed right now was Naruto badgering him for answers, so what if he'd just crushed the girl his best friend deemed himself in love with.

"I see you as a brother Sasuke, you've always understood me and who I am. But right now it's me not understanding you.. You're being a jerk, bigger than usual and I don't know what the fuck's up your ass but _it needs to stop_."

"Like I haven't seen you behave the same way before." Sasuke replied with, his glare fading into a look of annoyance as he prepared to walk off again. He wasn't in the mood for this, he just wanted time by himself so he could sit alone and not be bothered by the idiots surrounding him.

Naruto shook his head in disappointment, "Whatever man. I'll see you later." The blonde said as he turned away and walked back to the group, all of them watching the pair expectantly. Sakura appeared to have a tear streak running down her face, smudging her make up. She sniffed daintily as Naruto approached her with comforting glances.

Sasuke frowned.

So maybe he'd been a bit crueler than usual lately, so maybe he'd been hurting everyone around him. So what. It's not like he needed to explain himself to anyone, it's not like he needed to go to some stupid fucking _counseling _session and pour his heart out to some poor sympathetic old sod.

"Idiots." Sasuke ground out as he distanced himself from the concerned eyes of his best friend.

He didn't need anyone but himself.

AN: Yeah okay I'm the worst person ever, I haven't updated this thing for like 4 years now and it's been sitting here just WAITING for me to touch it again.

And then I did, and probably screwed up the entire thing :(

I'm really sorry that Sasuke is being such a dick, and that there's like nooooo pairings so far but I promise there will be soon I just need to get back into the flow of things!

Too much love for all my reviewers!


End file.
